Serendipity
by Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities
Summary: What happens when two old friends from the past cross paths ten years later? Will they be able to be the friends they once were or will something new blossom between them? Snowbarry teaching AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **A Snowbarry story in which Jay Garrick is not a bad guy, Barry Allen doesn't have powers, and Caitlin Snow does not need saving. Add in a dash of mental health elements and you kind readers have yourself an AU teacher story no one asked for but I'm writing it anyway. Reviews lovely. Hope you like. Xxx

Caitlin Snow listened to the rhythmic ticking of Jay's clock. She could feel his eyes on her, patiently waiting for her to summarize how she was feeling. Nodding, she looked at him.

"I think I'm better than I was yesterday," she admitted honestly. "Yes, the pain of losing my husband four years into our marriage to a disease that we were powerless against was hard. Unimaginable unless you or someone you know has gone through cancer. But. With that being said, these past two years of therapy have really helped. It's made me a stronger woman and a stronger friend; it's made me truly stop and enjoy every little thing that I can because that's what's so precious and scary about life: you never know when you're going to lose the things you take for granted."

Jay Garrick tapped his pen on the side of his notepad, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Would you say that you took Ronnie for granted then, Caitlin?" The therapist asked, and Caitlin was taken aback for a moment before realizing how her words had sounded and why Jay had misconstrued them the way that he had.

Shaking her head, she was quick to dismiss that question. "No. I can see why you asked that but I loved Ronnie with every fiber of my being. I don't know if I am capable of loving another person the way I loved him."

"Yes, what you two shared was special, especially for your young age, but you can't write off the possibility that there is someone else out there for you. You've got a lot of life ahead of you, Caitlin," Jay said gently. "Don't live it in fear of what could happen instead of what is happening."

Caitlin thought over her therapist's words, considering the angle he was coming from before smiling slightly.

"I won't," she promised him, and he nodded before looking back to his notes.

"So, Monday starts your new job, correct?" Jay asked, and Caitlin hummed happily.

"Yes," she replied. "Come Monday, I'll be teaching at Central City's high school as the junior History teacher!"

Jay chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm happy for you, Caitlin. You're forgetting that I saw how hard it was for you to even be able to start therapy after Ronnie died. Now, you're living life again and have secured a teaching position, one of your biggest passions," he praised her, and Caitlin grinned softly.

"Well, you can thank Cisco for that," she laughed, and Jay cocked his head to the side curiously. "He may have been the one to threaten our friendship breakup if I didn't start living life again."

Jay laughed with her before nodding. "I'm glad Cisco Ramon is in your life."

"Me too," Caitlin agreed.

They continued talking for the last twenty minutes of her session, outlining a plan that she wanted to see brought to fruition by the time the first quarter of the school year was up. Then, they rearranged their schedules to work around her new job, and soon enough, she was leaving his office. Getting into her car, she drove down the familiar path to her pharmacy where she would pick up her anxiety medication. It was the only aid she needed, apart from therapy, to help work through her anxiety. True, while it was a rather big helping hand, she at least didn't have to take them every day.

After getting her medication and picking up some Chinese, she headed to her apartment, tired but pleased with how the day went. Unlocking her door, she let herself in, kicking her shoes off and placing them into the basket by the front door. Making her way to the kitchen, she set her food down on the counter before going to her room and changing into her comfiest sweats and oversized sweater from her dad's college.

Going back into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of milk, snagged her food off the counter, and made her way towards her kitchen table where she began eating as she pulled her planner towards her. Buy expo makers: check; get pens for grading: check; make sure the students all have a copy of the reading list: check. Sighing happily, she slid her planner away from her as she continued eating, happy that all of her to do's had been checked.

XXX

After having her weekly phone call with Cisco, Caitlin took a shower and retired to bed. In a few days' time she would be starting her new job, a prospect that thrilled her. It also made her slightly nervous but she was excited to meet the other teachers and continue living her life the way Jay and Cisco had encouraged her. Cisco was a wonderment in and of himself. The way he had been her rock through the worst of her grieving period after Ronnie died left her wondering how she'd ever be able to pay him back.

Then, Jay was the best therapist she could have hoped to have gotten. Her parents, who had always doted on her, had made sure she saw one when she was in high school herself and showing early stages of anxiety. She hadn't stopped since then. With that as her final thought, she succumbed to the gentle lull of sleep.

XXX

Monday morning had finally arrived and Caitlin was so excited it was like she was five-years-old on Christmas Morning all over again. Getting ready, she slid into a dress, did her face, and put on her ballet flats before heading into the kitchen to grab her coffee and bagel. She had already taken her anxiety medication, a habit she didn't want to create for every day of the school year; it was just first day nerves tended to be the worst for her.

Soon enough she was in her car and on her way to the school, taking in the streets she had frequented as a teenager herself. She was teaching at the school she had gone to. That was pretty cool. Eventually, she pulled up into the faculty parking lot and parked. Getting out of her 2018 Jeep, she made her way into the building, scanning her badge as she did so.

In the teacher's lounge she noticed she was the first one there. Perfect. That meant she could make coffee for everyone else. Starting the pot, she listened to the familiar drip of it as the delicious scent of the beans wafted through the lounge. Once it was ready, she poured herself a cup and got ready to sit down just as the door opened.

A guy with brown hair and startingly green eyes walked in and looked at her in surprise.

"Caitlin?"

"Hello, Barry."

Things had definitely just gotten interesting.

**Author's note: Please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin wasn't sure what she was feeling except that she was feeling a multitude of emotions as she looked at Barry. Barry Allen had been her best friend in high school and they were inseparable. Where you found one, you'd surely find the other not too far behind. She took him in as he did the same before he eventually shook his head.

"Caitlin, what are you doing here?" Barry asked, puzzlement clear as day in his voice. Caitlin laughed slightly.

"Well, and I could be wrong, but I _think _this is the teacher's lounge," she said.

"Wait, are you a teacher?" Barry asked in confusion.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," Caitlin whispered conspiratorially. Barry smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense considering what you went to college for. I just, I never thought I'd see you at the school I teach at. I never thought I'd see you again, to be honest," he muttered. Caitlin looked at him, noticing that the past ten years hadn't changed him a bit; he was still that lanky, too tall of a guy. He had been her best friend…and then, something more. Pushing those thoughts _way _down, Caitlin nodded.

"Well, I thought it was time to come home," she said.

Barry nodded. "I, uh, heard about Ronnie."

Ah, there it was. The box that Caitlin wanted to keep sealed nice and tight. She smiled tight-lipped and stood up.

"There's fresh coffee," she said in lieu of having to reply to that particular statement. Glancing at her watch, she nodded her head towards the door. "I better get to my classroom. I'll see you later, Barry."

"Will you?" Barry asked, and she just sent him a smile and small wave before exiting the teacher lounge.

As her feet carried her down the familiar hallways of her old school, she was hit with nostalgia. There was the gym where she had tried to come up with a million and one reasons to not have to play dodgeball; there was the library where she spent the majority of her free time; there even was the student lounge that only the seniors had access to. It had served fresh coffee and Caitlin had gotten a couple of cups every morning with Barry. So, she summarized, the school held a lot of memories for her. Memories that were filled with her and her best friend.

Sighing, Caitlin unlocked the door to her room and flipped on the light switch. She had already been by to decorate it the previous week. Taking in the atmosphere of the room, she smiled softly to herself. There was her huge amethyst crystal that was good for calming nerves; there were her fairy lights that were strung along the back wall where her bookshelves were lined up; there was even her personal copy of Harry Potter to read when the students were taking tests or if she didn't have anything to grade during study hall.

Caitlin made her way to her desk that was sitting at an angle in the corner so she'd be able to see all of her students easily. Sitting down, Caitlin placed her coffee mug on the desk and checked each of the drawers to make sure she had everything she needed. Then, it was time to just wait until the students came in.

XXX

By the time the first warning bell had rung, there was already a student in her classroom. She had long, black hair, and seemed to be on the quiet, more reserved side. Eyes framed behind glasses, and Caitlin thought she was looking at a younger version of herself, minus the hair.

"What's your name?" Caitlin asked kindly, and the girl looked up, startled.

"Oh, uhm, Jenny," she murmured, biting her lip. Caitlin nodded her head.

"Hi. Jenny," she greeted her with a smile. She noticed the way the young girl fiddled with her sweater nervously and decided to not force her to talk. She would just mention a couple of things. "If you ever need somewhere to come hangout during your lunch, my door is always open."

Jenny nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Snow."

"And, if there's anything I can help with, feel free to let me know," Caitlin added and the shy girl smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Caitlin just smiled in turn.

Slowly, the other students started to trickle in when the second warning bell rang and Caitlin busied herself with greeting them at the door. She could tell there were some nervous students, like Jenny; others seemed more laid back and relaxed. When the last student took her seat, Caitlin shut the door and turned to her students with a broad grin.

"Good morning class. Welcome to first period U.S. History," she greeted them. A few of her students smiled politely at her, other's nodded their heads; the majority of them just sat there, waiting for her to continue. She clapped her hands together. "So, I'm not going to force you guys to introduce yourselves or share a fact about yourself; I remember hating that in high school." That earned her a few appreciative chuckles and she paused briefly to smile. "What I am going to do, however, is assign each of you a journal. You'll take it home every Friday night and I want you to write anything about your weekend. It can be what you did, to what you studied. Just something that allows me to get to know you a bit better."

The class nodded and Caitlin's eyes traveled to Jenny, who was writing everything down in her notebook. Directing her eyes to her desk, Caitlin walked over to it and picked up the stack of journals she had bought for her students. She made her way around the room, handing one out to each student. When that was through, the class was underway.

XXX

By the time lunch rolled around Caitlin was pleased with how her morning had gone so far. The students seemed to be genuinely interested in learning, given the fact that this was their most important year of schooling, what with the SATs and taking their first round of AP classes and testing. Some had even decided to sign up for a few classes at the local community college to start getting a head start on earning their college credits. Overall, she was very pleased with the way the morning had gone.

Just as she was sitting down to a veggie wrap and water, there was a knock on her open door. Looking up curiously, she spotted Barry standing there, smiling slightly.

"Come in," she told him kindly, moving to go get another chair for him. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Barry nodded. "That's what I was kind of hoping to do."

Caitlin smiled as she pushed the chair across from her desk so they were facing each other. "Well, take a seat."

Barry sat down and pulled out a sandwich and coffee, taking a bite as he did so. He looked at her.

"How's your first day going so far?" Barry asked curiously, and she swallowed the mouthful of veggie wrap she had just taken.

"Good! My students seem really interested in the subject and engaging, which is nice because I remember a lot of us not being engaging when we were in school," she laughed fondly at the memories of her high school days.

"Except you, Ms. Valedictorian," Barry reminded her, and Caitlin grinned.

"You were a close second," she said, and he laughed.

"It was an honor to lose out to my best friend," he replied.

Caitlin laughed. "Well, we both lost out in college so there's that."

"Yeah, how was college?" Barry asked, and there it was. Caitlin knew the question of why she left would be brought up eventually. She took another bite of her wrap, chewing slowly to give herself some time to think about her answer.

"It was good," she said finally. "Better than I thought for a multitude of reasons."

"Yeah, most of all being away from your friends," Barry joked but Caitlin didn't have to work hard to hear the slight pain and bitterness coating his tone. Sighing, she placed her wrap back on her napkin and looked at her colleague.

"Barry, listen," she began. "It wasn't that I wanted to leave you guys behind. It was the I needed a change. My parents had just lost both of their parents and, while I wanted to stay behind and help, my mom had absolutely forbidden me from stopping my studies. She was the one to push me to apply for a school in New York. So, I did. I needed to get away from it all."

"Including me?" Barry asked quietly.

She met his eyes. "I can't answer that."

Just then, there was a soft knock at her door, and they both looked up to spot Jenny.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry, Ms. Snow. If now is a bad time, I can just go to the lunch room," the student said quietly, but Caitlin shook her head, very aware of the promise she had made her that morning.

"No, no, it's not a bad time," she assured the young girl. "Come on in."

Jenny walked in and looked around, seemingly unsure of where to sit.

"Why don't you take your desk?" Caitlin asked kindly. Jenny nodded and sat down. She pulled out a salad and looked towards Barry.

"Hi, Mr. Allen," she said quietly. "Your Physics class was fascinating this morning."

Barry smiled. "I appreciate you saying that Jenny. I think you'll do just fine this school year."

Caitlin agreed with a nod and then watched as Barry stood up.

"Well, Ms. Snow, Jenny, enjoy the rest of your day. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Jenny," Barry said and with that, he walked out of the room.

"Have you known him long, Ms. Snow?" Jenny asked curiously, and Caitlin looked at her.

"We went to school together," she admitted. "How'd you know that we knew each other?"

"I've only seen one other person look at someone the way he just looked at you and it was my dad, looking at my mom before she fell sick," she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Caitlin said, choosing to ignore the other point Jenny was making. "Is she better now?"

"She passed last year, actually. It's just me and my dad," Jenny muttered, and Caitlin's heart squeezed.

"I'm so sorry, Jenny," she said. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Jenny looked up at her. "You do?"

"Yes," Caitlin said simply. "My husband died two years ago because of cancer. It's hard losing people we love. But, it does get easier."

"It does?" Jenny asked with a hint of desperate undertone to her voice. Caitlin nodded.

"It does," she affirmed. "That pain you feel in your chest? The feeling of oxygen depleting from your system every minute you go on without that person? All that pain fades. That's not to say you won't think about them. You will, certainly. But, it'll be less painful with each passing day."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks Ms. Snow."

Caitlin nodded her head.

"Anytime."

**Author's note: Not a whole lot of Snowbarry in the first two chapters because I wanted to set up Caitlin's background and experience as a teacher. Snowbarry will definitely be more prominent now that that has been done. Would love feedback! Enjoy! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin spent her first few weeks as a teacher getting adjusted to her life and new schedule. She enjoyed all of her students immensely, especially Jenny, who she found reminded her quite a bit of herself. She was shy in a way that Caitlin was too at that age. She straightened out her papers before glancing at her watch. She had therapy in an hour and knew Jay would be disappointed if she blew it off to manage her work. He was always reminding her that she needed to focus on herself and her health, too. It was with that thought that had her getting up and walking out of her room and out of the school, towards her car.

As she drove the streets of Central City, her thoughts strayed to Barry, and a soft sigh pushed passed her lips. At one point, they had been inseparable; each other's shadows. She had also fallen in love with him, watching as he went through relationship after relationship with women who weren't right for him. It hurt her in ways when he always came back to her, asking her to help mend the pieces. But. She always did. She wasn't going to desert him; not after the women he dated left him high and dry.

She knew that was a reason she went away for college, no matter how much she might try to deny it. Barry had hurt her. Hadn't returned the feelings. She didn't have it in her to watch him get strung along until having his heart broken and then come back to her, hoping she'd fix it like she always did. Not anymore. She had learned to have more self-respect than that. So, after both sets of her grandparents deaths and her mom practically pushed her to New York, she left without looking back. For once, she needed to focus on herself, even though a tiny part of her remained with the boy she loved.

She had moved on once she reached the city. School life and extra-curriculars took up her time. She had started out talking to Barry once a week but that went to once every couple of weeks, to once a month, before she stopped answering altogether and eventually, he stopped calling. She knew he had gotten the hint and, despite feeling bad for undoubtedly hurting him, she was still focusing on herself. Then, Ronnie came into the picture and she didn't know it was possible to love another person the way she had loved Barry.

Ronnie was a light in her life, showing her aspects of herself and the world she never knew existed. They started slow but soon, an intensity burned so strong between them, it wasn't long before they were moving in. Marriage followed suit fairly quickly and Caitlin finally thought she had gotten her happily ever after. Then, the cancer struck. She wanted to deny the initial diagnosis, but she didn't. She stuck to Ronnie's side like glue and watched him wither away until he was barely more than a shell of the man she knew and loved. Watching him die had been the single most painful thing she had ever had to go through and her first night in her bed without him, crying under the covers, she found herself wishing she could call Barry. How she hated herself for even thinking of another man right after her husband's death, but she had just wanted to hear a familiar voice. She didn't call him, of course, too scared because of all the time that had distanced them, and soon, she found herself trapped.

By the time she had completely shut herself off from the world, Cisco forced his way into her life, saying he wasn't giving up on her the way she had given up on herself. He sat with her every night, going as far as sleeping her bed with her when she just wanted to be close to another body. He cooked for her, helped her find Jay, and then supported her when Jay diagnosed her with anxiety and gave her a prescription for medication. Caitlin knew she owed everything to Cisco for getting her out of her hell and would always count him as her blessing. He meant the world to her.

Just then, she pulled up to Jay's office and got out of her car, walking into the building. She nodded at Emily, his secretary, before going to sit down in one of the waiting room chairs to wait to be called back. It wasn't long before he came out and invited her into his office. Taking a seat on his couch, she crossed her legs and looked at him, waiting for him to start the session.

"Well, first few weeks of school are under your belt!" Jay said, grin stretching across his lips. She nodded her head, own smile quirking her lips upwards. "How does it feel to be a teacher?"

"Pretty damn good," she admitted. "It's nice to think I'm helping at least some of my students."

Jay shook his head. "Don't sell yourself short, Caitlin. You're probably one of their favorite teachers and one of the best teachers they could have hoped for. Your drive and passion to make a difference in this messed up world is astounding. Give yourself some more credit."

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Jay."

"How are your other colleagues?" Jay asked curiously, and she bit her lip.

"Uh," she began, but didn't really know how to explain about Barry. She hadn't told Jay about her friendship with him. She decided now was as good of a time as any. "I'm actually colleagues with someone I went to high school with. An old friend. His name is Barry Allen."

Jay regarded her in surprise. "You've never talked about him before."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He wasn't in my life by the time I met you and we began our sessions."

"Fair enough," Jay acquiesced before moving on. "How have you two worked together?"

Caitlin thought about it. The transition back into each other's lives had been a little difficult at first but now they were working well seamlessly enough.

"We're doing alright," she admitted. "As good to be as expected given our history."

Jay looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

"Barry Allen was my best friend. We did everything together. I was, more often than not, found with him anywhere I went. And the times I wasn't with him, he was on dates with shitty people who broke his heart and then I'd have to sew it back together again," she murmured.

Jay studied her. "How did that make you feel?"

She laughed a dry laugh. "Rather shitty myself. Nothing worse than watching the person you're pining after getting his heart broken for the millionth time by someone who didn't deserve him."

"Ah," Jay said softly, and she nodded.

"Wasn't the greatest time of my life. But I loved him too much to pull away from him. So, I just helped him, every time it happened," she admitted, folding her hands into her lap.

"Your selflessness, while speaking volumes about your character, doesn't need to be a reason you let yourself get hurt either, Caitlin," Jay said gently, and she sighed.

"I know. You know that I lost both sets of my grandparents. My mom didn't want me to stay and help and was practically shoving me out the door and to college in New York. I took her wishes and ran with them, ultimately meaning I ran far from Barry. At first, it was hard. I didn't know what to do without my best friend and we tried to stay in touch, but it was too much. I couldn't stand hearing his voice every week and how sad he sounded. To know I had hurt him like those other girls had was like a knife to my gut. Eventually, I just stopped answering and he stopped calling. It was relieving and awful all at once. For the first time ever, I was truly alone. And then..," she trailed off, closing her eyes.

"You met Ronnie?" Jay asked quietly, and she nodded.

"He was like this force of nature in my life. He shined a light so bright that I only thought Barry was capable of shining. Before I met him, I had resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't meet anyone who would make me feel the way Barry had. But then, he did. And he was wonderful. And then, he was gone," she whispered, staring down at her hands.

"Life hasn't been fair with the cards it's dealt you, Caitlin," Jay said softly, and she shrugged.

"It's not fair to a lot of people," she murmured.

"That doesn't mean you still don't get the right to be upset," he reminded her sternly, and she nodded.

"Do you and Barry talk now?" Jay asked curiously, and she smiled half a smile.

"Yeah, we do. It's not as awkward as I thought it would be. That's not to say there aren't moments where we don't know how to fill the prolonged silence like we once were capable of, but he'll have lunch with me some days, and I'll stay after and grade with him. We're slowly getting back pieces of our friendship," she said.

Jay looked at her, studying her, and she wondered what he was thinking. Eventually he spoke up.

"Be careful with your heart, Caitlin," he said. "I'm not saying don't be friends with people because you of all people deserve happiness. Just, don't let them take away from the fact that you've come a long way from who once were. Just in the five years I've been your therapist you've made it so far and, while I'd like to take credit for that, that's on you. You worked hard to get to the place you're at today. Keep going forward."

She thought his words through, before nodding and smiling.

"I will," she promised, before getting up and leaving his office, heart feeling a little less heavy.

XXX

The next morning at school showed Barry to be in the faculty room before her, sipping his coffee.

"Fresh pot," he said, nodding his head towards it, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks," she sighed. "It was a late night, last night."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled.

"You were up grading, too?" Caitlin asked, resting her hip against the counter. He rubbed a hand down the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uhhh," he trailed off. "Actually, I was watching a crime documentary."

She shook her head fondly. "Sounds like our high school days."

"Yeah, except someone was too scared to watch them all the way through," Barry said pointedly, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't like killers," she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think any sane, normal person does," he laughed, and she smiled.

They fell silent then, sipping their coffee. It was Barry who spoke up eventually.

"How's Jenny?" Barry asked, and Caitlin thought about the young girl.

"She's good. Quiet but really smart. I have high hopes for her," she smiled.

"Me too," Barry nodded. "I just wish she'd feel comfortable enough to make some more friends. She can't have friends that are teachers only."

Caitlin chuckled. "I know. While I told her, my door is always open during lunch, I'm hoping to get her involved in some group projects and to start talking to people. She's had it hard. I feel for her."

Barry studied her.

"You haven't had it the easiest either, Caitlin," he said quietly. She looked at him, ready to dismiss his concern, but then thought about Jay and what he would say at ignoring her problems, so shook her head in agreement.

"No, I haven't," she said simply.

"I'm sorry about Ronnie," Barry said, hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder. He must have taken it as good sign that she didn't remove it because he squeezed it gently a moment later.

"He was a good man," Caitlin smiled. "Fought with everything he had until his last breath."

"I wish I could have been there for you," Barry said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "We weren't in each other's lives at that point. We hadn't spoken in a handful of years."

"Something that I still wish hadn't happened," he muttered. She shrugged again but didn't say anything. "Why did it?"

Caitlin looked at him, and sighed. "I needed to get away. From the noise of it all."

"Including me?" Barry asked, not working to hide the pain in his voice. Caitlin felt for him, but she also remembered the nights when she was holding him up, helping him heal his heart without him helping her in turn.

"Especially you," she murmured, being honest with him for the first time in over ten years.

He looked surprised by her words. "But…why?"

She knew there was no escaping this conversation, not when they needed to have it if they wanted to try and attempt to salvage what they lost.

"Do you remember all your girlfriends? The ones who broke your heart?" Caitlin asked, and he nodded. "And, do remember who was always there, no matter what, no matter how it made her feel, helping you mend it?"

"You," he whispered, and she nodded.

"It hurt me. More than I would have cared to admit back then but the years have shown me a little grace," she murmured. He looked at her, eyes widening in realization at her admittance.

"Caitlin," he said softly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't ask," she said simply. "You just took, assuming I'd always be there. And, I was. Until my family got destroyed. And then, I just couldn't anymore. I couldn't watch the way you'd fall in love, give away your heart so recklessly to girls who wouldn't cherish it when the one girl who would do anything to protect it, if you had given her a chance, was standing right in front you."

Barry didn't say anything, not that Caitlin expected him to. He just stared at her, pain in eyes. Eventually, he reached out a hand. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Old wounds, Barry," she smiled softly. "Stitched together with time. I found love. It was a great love. One that ended too soon and too painfully. But, I'm tougher than I once was, too. I look after myself. And, I think we have a chance at being friends now that it's out in the open. But, you've got to respect me when I say I can't be the girl I once was. She's gone."

Barry stared at her before nodding slowly.

"Friends?" He asked softly.

"Friends," she repeated. And it was good enough for now.

**Author's note: Second snowbarry update in one day, whaaaa? Reviews lovely! **


End file.
